peter in predicament situations
by larajohn187
Summary: Peter ends up in predicament situation with female friends and heroes
1. Natasha and Peter in the shower

Avengers shower

Spiderman/Peter Parker goes to the avengers shower.Peter starts to take of his suit and notices how badly damaged it was after hydroman battle, "didn't think he would throw me sewage water at me to escape" Peter thought and then He smelled himself "ugh, i smell horrible" Peter said. He may be a good a good body but heroes need to stay clean to not scare of civilians with a bad smell.

Meanwhile

Black widow gets back from a battle that led everyone getting dirty, everyone goes home except for Natasha, decides to use the avengers showers for more privacy since everyone's gone to their own homes. She heads to the showers but notices someone already in the shower "well theres no problem if its just one extra girl in with her" she thought

Back to peter in the shower, Peter then hears someone in the changing room and notices he's in the girls showers. Then he panics and tries to hide one the ceiling.

Natasha enters the shower naked with her towel on hand "hmph i thought someone else was here, why is that shower on" Natasha thought in her head.

Peter notices Natasha walk in naked with a towel. "Of course it would be her, how do i get out of this one". Peter then tries to get out,but notices he slipping for the ceilings, "come on power's don't fail me now".

Natasha looks around thinking "where is other person at".

Peter notices his towel is about to fall, and tries to grab it before it falls. Then peter slips and loses his grip on the ceiling, and falls

Natasha than notices Peter on the ceiling about to fall, when she gets up and catches peter while hes falling from the ceiling into her perky breast to save peter.

Peter notices that Natasha caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hey peter" natasha said

"Oh hey, black widow"peter said,Peter than nervously turns around when he saw blacks widow naked.

"Call me Natasha Peter you don't have to be so formal" Natasha said.

"Yah sorry about the ceiling and falling thing" peter said.

"Your about to crack your head open if your hit the ground" Natasha said

"I think I would have" peter said,"thank you for saving Natasha"peter said

"No problem, now come here and let me wash your back for your"Natasha told peter.

"Well i gotta go Natasha" peter said

"Don't be a baby, and come here" Natasha told peter

Peter starts to move and sits in front of Natasha with a his towel hiding in boner, but Natasha notices it and thinks of teasing Peter.

"Well ill go first" Natasha told peter, Natasha then puts on her perky breast and starts to rub it all on Peters back.

"Umh what are you doing Natasha" Peter said.

"Washing your back" Natasha said in a horny voice, Natasha starts rubbing her clit because of how Peters body is so perfect, hes six pack, and his big boner under the towel.

Peter gets really nervous and covers his big boner from Natasha.

Natasha notices what his doing, and snatches the towel away from Peters crotch revealing his 10 inch dick underneath."what do we have her" Natasha said grabbing Peters dick. "Wow peter, i never you had this inside your suit".

Peter is too relaxed to notice Natasha going for his towel, when it was too late. Natasha saw his 10 inch dick. Peter tries to get up and run but Natasha holds him down.

"Woah where you going" holding peter down with his dick

"Wow she is strong,or im just to relax at the moment" Peter thought.thats when he notices Natasha is holding his dick, and gets really nervous.

"Let me take care of this for you" Natasha told Peter.

"I think ill go home" getting up and tries to walk away but Natasha turns him around still on her knees.

Natasha kisses the tip of peters dick and starts to lick it in with her soft tongue.

"Wait we can't do this here"

"There's no one in the avengers tower at this time, and I haven't had a dick this big in years"Natasha told Peter.

"Please don't, Natasha" peter told Natasha

"I know you always look at my ass, curvy body and my perky breast"

"Because you're a beautiful" Peter told Natasha

Natasha shoves peter dick deeper and deeper until you can see in her throat forming a bulge.

"Wow Natasha i never knew your this good"

Natasha starts to move her head back and forward, making her more horny and her pussy wet.

Peter notices Natasha rubbing her pussy with her other hand. "Can I help with that Natasha"

Peter gets on his knees and Natasha get up and rest on the wall and Peter starts to lick her pussy.

"Oh peter that feels so good"

Natasha grabs Peters head to make him go deeper, she feels peter move his tongue around her pussy pleasuring every spot not even her fingers have touched.

"Fuck, i want your big cock inside me Peter"

"Ok Natasha"

Natasha starts to move down while peter is still licking her pussy and tells Peter "get over her and suck and my tits and shove that cock into my pussy".

Peter starts to crawl into Natashas perfect curvy body and starts putting the tip of his dick into her pussy, and starts to suck on Natasha tits.

"Oh Peter, sucking my tits like that will make me go crazy, and go deeper with your cock"

Peter then fell Natasha wrap her legs and arms hugging him and forcing his cock deeper into her.

"Oh Peter your cock feels so good it's touching my womb".

Peter then kisses Natasha and grabbed her breast and starts to squeeze them and sucking on them.

"Oh Peter, fuck me harder; i dont care if someone comes in here, i want you to fuck me hard and nerver stop"

Peter then uses his strength to shove his cock deeper inter pussy and stretching it.

"Oh Peter your stretching my pussy"

Natasha then pulls Peters head form sucking her tits and gives Peter a French kiss and a long one to feeling Peters tongue and him feeling hers.

"I'm about to cum Natasha" while thrusting his dick inside her.

"Cum inside me peter and don't even try taking it out last second"

Peter tries to slip out but Natasha kept him inside her and when Peter cums Natasha cums to and they hold each other tight while they cum together.

"Thanks for a fun time" Natasha told Peter while kissing him on the cheek.

Peter nervously looks at Natasha and says "Well your right that was fun and, I hope it doesn't happen again you horny slut"

"I'm not a slut peter i just haven't had sex in a long time, and you and i might have sex again"

Peter looks at the time and gets really nervous saying "Oh no, im late"

Natasha tells Peter "I'll take you where do u need to go"

Peter notices that Natasha pussy was dripping cum, and Natasha shoves two fingers into her dripping pussy and has cum on her fingers and puts in her mouth tasting it one last time.

"Uhm yum, maybe we could do this next time around" Natasha told peter

"Man I gotta be home to eat dinner with aunt May and Mary Jane"

Natasha and Peter get ready putting and put there clothes in the same place which Natasha didn't mind at all.

Natasha grabs peters arm and puts in her breast, Natasha feeling all that pleasure.

"Ok that's enough" peter told Natasha

Natasha gives Peter one last kiss before they head off to Peters home.


	2. peter and she hulk

Spiderman is fighting with the avengers near his do to a big wolf monster smelled spiderman after he beat him and wanted revenge. When spider man noticed she hulk going for a punch and the wolfman grabbed her and tore her clothes off in front of the avengers showing her perfect round breast to the entire team. Peter then webbed them so she wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Thanks spider man" she hulk said

"No problem" spiderman said

She hulk then knocks out the wolf man with one hit and the battle is over.

"Good job she hulk" captain america nervous about what happened

"Can I stay at your place for the night spiderman, i don't want the avengers to do anything to me after what just happened" she hulk told spiderman.

"Call me Peter, and sure maybe Stark would try to touch them" Peter said

"Haha very funny" She Hulk told spider, "Call me Jennifer" she hulk told spiderman.

A few minutes later.

"How do u get this stuff off Peter" Jennifer said to Peter while in the shower

"Just take a shower, and it will just wash away" peter told Jennifer

"Mind if I joined you in there Peter" Jennifer said

"What no"

But it was too late she hulk started to remove her shredded suit and joined peter in the shower.

"Hey there handsome" Jennifer said to Peter

Jennifer notices Peter's dick was getting bigger.

"Is he getting aroused of my sexy green body" Jennifer thought.

"Here's the soap and body wash so hurry up" Peter told Jennifer

"Thanks Peter you're a good friend"

"Thank you for covering my breast back there it could have been alot worse" Jennifer told Peter

"Look it happened to me once and i ended up all over the newspapers"

"Oh yeah that was hilarious" Jennifer said scrubbing of the webbing revealing her breast.

"Very funny Jennifer"

She Jennifer gets close to Peter and starts hugging him feeling hes 6 pack and smooth body.

"You feel great peter"

"Thanks i try to keep in shape"

Jennifer then lowers her hands into Peters crotch grabbing his dick, taking peter by surprise then starts rubbing with her hands.

"This is my thanks Peter"

"Oh you don't have to Jennifer"

But she keeps on rubbing his dick faster and faster, and starts to stroke it feeling his dick get bigger in her hands.

Then she lifts Peter on to her shoulders and starts to suck on his dick, she then flips Peter over and face plants his face on her pussy.

"I think we should stop this Jennifer"

Jennifer doesn't say anything, grabbing Peters body by one hand and forces Peters face into her pussy with the other hand.

Peter then starts to lick Jennifers pussy

"Oh Peter don't stop keep going" trying to be quiet.

Aunt May then knocks on the restroom door "are you okay there Peter"

"Im okay aunt may" sayings it while Jennifer is still sucking his dick.

Aunt notices he's not alone in there and leaves them to it "Ok Peter dinner will be ready soon"

"Wow you have a nice aunt Peter"

"I know but i'm getting hungry"

"Me too"

"I'm about to cum"

"Me too"

Peter them cummed inside Jennifer's mouth and Jennifer came unto Peters face.Jennifer than tasting hes cum and swallows all of it.

"Mm tasty"

Aunt may left some clothes for Peter at the door because he forgot his.Jennifer notices there was a bathrobe for her..

"Ill repair your suit, it will be completed in two days,"Peter told Jennifer

"Oh you can do that for me"

"Anything for a friend"

Jennifer than hugs Peter completely naked still and Peter feels how soft her body really is and her breasts are perky and nice and plump.

"Well you better get ready to eat because I'm starving" Peter told Jennifer

Jennifer puts on the bathrobe,naked underneath.

When Peter and Jennifer go to the dinner table, Aunt May didn't know Peter had such company from another avenger.

"Who is your friend Peter"Aunt may asked

"She's a friend from work" Peter jokingly said

"My names Jennifer Walters, it's good to meet you"

"Oh it's good to meet friends of Peter"

"Mind if i stay the night with Peter" Jennifer asked politely.

"Oh sure, we can tell stories of young Peter here"

A few minutes later

"Oh and here's Peter studying to go to college"Aunt May told Jennifer still in the bathrobe.

"Wow you have an interesting life Peter" Jennifer said.

"Well it's time to go to bed" Peter said

"Why don't you sleep on the couch here" Aunt May asked Jennifer

"No I'm okay i'll sleep with Peter"

"Well if you insist, Peter is a loud sleeper" Aunt May warning Jennifer

"I think I'll be fine" Jennifer said

"Well id better go to sleep as well" Aunt May said very drowsy.

Jennifer walks into Peter changing into his boxers to sleep.

"What are young doing here, i thought you were sleeping on the couch"

"Well i decided to sleep with you in your room"

"Anyways, your aunt's cooking was the best I ever tasted"

"You welcome Jennifer, i also love my aunt's cooking to bad we missed on dessert she makes the best cookies around here" getting in bed.

"Oh you'll get your desert alright" Jennifer told Peter

Jennifer then unties her robe and drops it in front of Peter, showing her naked body to Peter. She has a curvy body and her perky breast and a slim but strong body.Jennifer then crawls on Peter and kisses him in the mouth. Then she grabs his cock growing bigger in her hand and starts stroking up and down.Peter notices how soft her hands where and how she was getting a grip on his cock.

"We shouldn't be doing this Jennifer we might wake up Aunt May"

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet as possible"

Jennifer than increases her stroking speed on Peters cock.she then feels her pussy tingling wanting his cock inside her.

"Uh that feels so good Jennifer"

Jennifer whispers in peters ear "i want you to fuck me like a wild animal non stop" Jennifer whispered to peter in a seductive voice.

She then moves her body on top of Peters and puts his cock her pussy and starts to move her hips back and forward, but she decides to get off and moves Peter of the bed and hse goes doggy style in front of him.

"I want you fist my pussy Peter, i hear you can punch as hard as speeding train"

"Are you sure you want this Jennifer"

"Yes peter, i want you to ram it there"

Peter then forms a fist and punches Jennifer's pussy fisting it as hard as he could. Peter notices Jennifer's body just orgasm instantly and fall to the bed, Peter then notices he stretched her pussy very wide wich made Jennifer lose balance and her body just really horny.

Jennifer then slowly turns around and grabs peters body, and forces his big cock into her pussy. Jennifer was so horny that she didn't want Peter to take out his cock from her pussy.

"I'm about to cum Jennifer"

"Just do it Peter, put your seed inside me, get me pregnant with your child" she whispered in peters ear

"Im cumming" peter whispered in Jennifer's ear

"Oh my god, that was the biggest orgasm I had in years"

Peter trying to catch his breath when getting off of Jennifer's beautiful green body.

"Glad you enjoyed it"

"I loved it Peter, maybe we should do this another time" Jennifer feeling Peters hair and seeing he's beautiful face.

"You still got some cum on your cock let me suck it off for your" Jennifer said to Peter

Jennifer proceeds to give Peter one more blowjob before the night, and Peter cums a second time into Jennifer's mouth, and proceeds to swallow all of it.

"You have good tasting cum Peter"

Peter looks at the and wants to go to sleep, and Jennifer gives peter one last kiss before going to sleep.

Next morning, Peter wakes up with jennifer still next to her, completely naked. When Peter reaches to waker, Jennifer grabs his and puts it firmly on her breast.

"Thank you for last night that was fun, and I told you id be quiet"

"And that you did" Peter jokingly said to Jennifer.

"When I get back to avengers tower im going to think about you every night" Jennifer told Peter

"Well ill be staying one more night till you get my suit fixed" kissing Peter in the lips.

"Well I gotta get to work" Peter told Jennifer in a hurry to get ready.

"Your aunt already got your clothes ready their right there" pointing at the basket of Peters clothes.

Jennifer then grabs Peters hands and puts them on her naked ass.

"Now think about me at work" kissing Peter before he left.

"Man it felt like that time i had with Natasha in the avengers shower" peter thought getting a hard one

Peter then covering with his hands walking to work.


	3. Peter and Betty

Peter gets to work with his cock still hard and him covering it with his hands. Peter tries to worm really hard but is distracted by his hard cock that he runs into the women's restroom by accident.Betty notices Peter run into the women's restroom by accident.

Betty walks into the restroom to check on Peter, she finds hes stall and knocks on it.

"Are you okay in there Peter" Betty asked

"Wait why is Betty in her" peter thought trying to masturbate to remove his hard cock.

"Im coming in" Betty told Peter

"No don't"

But it was to late Betty already opened the stall door and saw Peters big cock and him stroking it.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Betty said to Peter looking at his cock.

Betty then goes to lock the bathroom door and puts on an out of service card.

"Do you need help with that Peter" Betty asked while unbboting her top

"Oh you don't have to Betty"

Betty then gets on her knees and unhooking her bra and taking it off revealing her big perky breast, and puts peters cock in between them.

"Let me give you a nice tit job to help with that"

She then proceeds to bounce her tits up and down on his cock, and Peter feeling how soft her tits were on his cock bouncing up and down.

"Oh god we shouldn't be doing this at the daily bugle restroom".

Then Betty starts to lick the tip of Peters cock with pre cum for the night before with she hulk.

"Oh what's this" saying it while tasting Peters pre cum in her mouth

Then Peter shoots a big stream of cum into her face, covering it in cum.

"Umh that was great" Betty told Peter while licking cum of her face.

"Go wash up that face"

"Sheesh Peter don't be so rude to a girl who just gave you a tit job" Betty told Peter, and then Betty starts washing her face before tasting his cum one last time.

"Where's Peter" Jameson called put

Betty then puts on her bra and buttons her shirt back up.

"I think we should go while he's calling you"

Peter and Betty get of the girls restroom as quietly as possible, and Jameson spots them not knowing the situation.

"I can explain"

"What that your not out there taking pictures of that menace spider or the battle between spiderman and hydro man yesterday, i need pictures Peter or youre fired, and take Betty with you to get a scoop for the headline" Jameson angrily said to Peter and Betty.

A couple of minutes later

"Man that was tough" Peter told betty while getting into Bettys car.

"Glad we took my car to the robbery" Betty told Peter

"Glad iron man showed up in the nick of time to stop them" Peter said

"Yah he took them quick"

"Can't let betty find out im spider man" Peter thought in his head.

"Well if spider man showed up he would have taken them out, well even superheroes need their days off" Betty said.

"Well yah" Peter told Betty

Betty then getting to Peters ear and whispering "Do u want to continue from that encounter in the restroom Peter" in a horny way.

Peter looks down and sees that Betty is wet through her panties.

Betty then grabs Peters hand and puts on her crotch and tells Peter, "Can u rub one out for me like how I did it but with your fingers" in a seductive voice

"We shouldn't be doing this here Betty"

"I know, but it turns me on so much" Betty told peter while grabbing his pants and unzipping them to take out his massive forming boner.She starts to rub and stroke it while she drives with her other hand. Betty then takes Peter into an empty garage

Peter I want want to try something new she stops stroking Peters cock and smells her hand saying.

"Your cock smells great Peter"

She then tells Peter "Come here and sit on the driver's seat" in a seductive voice

Peter then walks to the driver's seat while his cock is still hanging out of his pants.

"I still don't know how to drive"

"Let me show you Peter" when Peter sits down, Betty starts to take off her wet panties and tosses them in the trash. "I won't be needing those anymore"

She moves the sit down with peter in it, she then crawls on top of Peter facing toward him and closing the car door, and starts to grind her pussy on his cock and notices how big Peter really is and feel how strong and beautiful Peter is.

"Shouldn't we head back to The Daily Bugle"

"Oh yah Jameson said we have the rest of the day off for the good pictures we took" Betty told Peter while kissing him.

Betty then starts to unbutton her shirt, revealing her perfect round breast.

"Do you like what you see" groping her own tits and pinching them.

She then grabs peters hand and forces to Peter to grope her breast, and she starts to moan in pleasure.

"Are you sure we're not going to get caught"

"I'm sure, Peter I masturbate here everyday non stop, where do except I go on my brakes"

"Oh so that what she does on her brakes" Peter thought.

Betty then grabs Peters cock and shoves in her pussy.

"Oh Peter you have a big cock, I want you to ravage me and break me" Betty told Peter while moaning.

"I think we should stop having sex in the car"

"Ok Peter you win" getting off of Peter big cock

"Finally" Peter told himself

Peter then notices Betty strip butt naked.

"Why don't you strip naked to Peter" Betty told Peter

"No we are in a public garage, what are you thinking Betty"nervous Peter told Betty

"You worry too much Peter" Betty getting closer to Peter

"Fine Betty" Peter then starts to strip naked in front of Betty

"Wow Peter you stay in shape" starting to rub her clit

"Look let's do this quick"

"Ok Peter"

She then walks to the wall and puts her side and stretches her arm up high and tells Peter "Come herer Peter" why holding her finger out and showing him to come here.

"Fine if you say so" he than walks to Betty no knowing what to do with his cock dangling back and forward.

"Know i want you to pick my leg over your shoulders and shove your cock into my Pussy" Betty told Peter.

"Ok"Peter does what Betty told him and starts to shove the tip of his cock into her Pussy and then goes deeper.

"OH PETER!" Betty said in a loud voice

"Keep it down Betty" Peter whispers to her.

"Im so horny right now Peter i can't" moaning louder and louder.

"Hello anybody in here" guard said

Peter covering Betty's moaning and feeling her drool all over his hand.

"I thought I heard something oh well my shift is almost over anyways" guard one says while walking away

"Oh Peter that made my heart race so much" saying while moaning.

"Ok that was pretty nerve racking" while thrusting harder and harder into her, and she starts to moan louder and louder.

"Let's change position" Betty told Peter while moaning in her pleasure, she then puts her back on the wall and holds Peter tight with her legs and shoves his cock into her with his strength.

"OH PETER WHERE DID THAT COME FROM" Betty told Peter while moaning really loud.

"Faster Peter, faster" Betty tells Peter

"I'm about to cum Betty" Peter tells Betty while panting and thrusting into her

"Oh god peter i want you to cum inside me so I can walk like a slut with cum dripping from my pussy" betty told Peter while still him thrusting into her.

"iM CUMMING" Peter screamed to her

"OH GOD YES PETER FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SEED" Betty yelled out, while she has the biggest orgasm she ever felt.

The garage echoed her moaning, but they got very lucky no one came inside.

"Oh peter that felt so good" saying while trying to catch her breath, and Peters cock still cumming into her pussy.

Betty than kisses Peter still naked "Wow Peter your a natural at making a girl scream".

"Look i just want to go home" trying to catch his breath.

"I'll drop you off, I don't live far from your home" Betty tells peter while getting her clothes on.

Peter notices she doesn't put her bra and panties back on

"What about your underwear Betty" Peter asked

"What about, and i told you i want your cum to dripp from my pussy didn't i" Betty told Peter while hugging him shirtless.

Peter puts on his shirt and zips up his Pants.

Betty still in a horny state, "Peter i want you to fuck me again like that in a public place to like this" saying while giving him a kiss getting into the car

"Let's take you home Peter"

"Look at the time we've been fucking for more than an hour"

"Wow, I can't believe you lasted that long Peter" looking at him in the car with sexual eyes.

A few minutes later Betty gives Peter one more kiss before Peter gets out of the car and into his home, and notices Jennifer wearing nothing but an apron.


	4. Peter and Jennifer night 2

"Oh hey Peter, welcome home" Jennifer told Peter just wearing an apron.

"Why are you just wearing an apron" Peter asked nervously looking away

"Oh this i didn't have anything else to wear" Jennifer said in a seductive voice, while grabbing a plate from the counter

"Here i made this just for you" putting the tray on the table and revealing her perky cleavage.

"Thanks for the food, what is it" Peter asked while Jennifer serves herself a plate.

"It's an old family recipe, even Bruce knows about it"Jennifer told Peter

Peter then takes a bite of the food and says "wow this taste great Jennifer" Peter said in a satisfied voice.

"I'm glad you like it" said Jennifer while looking at Peter with seductive eyes

"Why don't we have fun like last night" Jennifer told Peter while getting under the table and crawling to Peters crotch.

"Wait we shouldn't be doing this" Peter told Jennifer in a nervous tone, while Jennifer takes his cock out.

"Oh my look what we have here," Jennifer said while grabbing Peters cock which is abnormally bigger than normal.

"What did you do Jennifer" Noticing his big cock getting bigger than usual.

"Oh don't worry Peter" Jennifer told Peter.

"Why shouldn't I worry" Peter trying to say while Jennifer strokes his cock.

"Reed gave me this pill that will make your cock bigger and last longer in bed" showing Peter the pill, while stroking his cock.

"That's how he last with Susan in bed"Jennifer said.

"Well is there any side effects I should be aware of" Peter asked Jennifer.

"He did say that you might ejaculate more than normal" Jennifer told Peter

"What did he mean by that" Peter asked.

"Well since your cock is growing it also multiplies your sperm cells by like 1 million" Jennifer told Peter getting out from under the table.

"Look I don't want that to happen" trying to push Jennifer away

"It's already too late for that" Jennifer told peter while getting on his big cock.

"Oh god Peter your cock is still growing inside me" Jennifer telling Peter while feeling his cock get longer and bigger inside her.

"When is going to stop growing" Peter asked

"He said it will stop growing when it reaches 15 inches" feeling his cock get bigger until it stopped and kissed her womb.

"Oh that feels so good" Jennifer told Peter while pointing how deep he went inside her while holding Peter tight.

"Wait how long will the pill last" Peter asked

"Until you cum every last drop" Jennifer told Peter.

"But there is another side effect"Jennifer told Peter

"What is it know" Peter nervously asked

"When your cock goes limp you will retain the hard cock size for the rest of your life" Jennifer told Peter.

"Wait what" Peter told Jennifer while cumming inside her.

"Oh Peter that felt amazing" Jennifer told peter

"What do u mean forever" asking while Jennifer grabs his arm ignoring his question.

She then throws Peter on his bed, noticing he still has a massive boner, taking off her apron revealing her gorgeous body, while getting on her knees.

"Oh my" Jennifer said while shoving his cock inside her mouth and shoving down her throat.

Peter noticing a bulge forming on her neck and noticing Jennifer trying to suck all of his cum out.

"Jennifer its not going to work that way" Peter told Jennifer while she takes out his big cock in a couple of seconds with cum dripping from her mouth.

"Well it was worth a shot" Jennifer told Peter while swallowing his cum.

"Even taste different, sweeter than last time" Jennifer told Peter.

"Most women can't do that" Peter told Jennifer

"Well do you see a women here or a very strong women" Jennifer told Peter

"If I was normal i wouldn't have deep throat your cock"

"That's true" Peter said.

"Now let's continue" Jennifer said while getting on top of Peter and shoving his 15 inch cock inside her again.

She then starts to move her hips in a soothing manner.

"Your pussy is so soft Jennifer"

"Well that's not the first time someone said that" hugging Peter and turning each other over.

"Now I'm going to help you ram that cock of yours deeper inside me" she then grabs hold of Peter by the back with her hands and by the waste with her legs.

Every time Peter took an inch of his cock out Jennifer would always force it back in with her strength.

"Why don't you also use your strength" Jennifer asked Peter.

"What do u mean" Peter asked

"I've seen you pick up cars and take hits head on" Jennifer told Peter

She then does the same thing but adding Peters strength.

When she realizes how amazing it felt she came immediately after the first try with Peter's strength and hers combined.

"Oh Peter that felt amazing" hugging him tight

"Woah there before you break something" Peter told Jennifer

Then Peter gets off the bed with Jennifer still laying there.

"Can split those legs open" Peter tells Jennifer

"Sure Peter" she then splits her legs open wide revealing her pussy and Peter shoves his massive cock inside her again.

"Peter what has gotten into you" Jennifer asked

"I just want to get rid of this massive boner" he said

Jennifer then holds Peter tight with her legs closing on his waist.

When Peter starts to increase his speed, she felt all the times he hit her womb, making her cum.

When Peter tells Jennifer "im Cumming"

"Oh god Peter cum inside me" Jennifer whispered to his ear.

When peter notices a big bulge forming in her stomach.

"Oh Peter you came so much inside me that you make a big bulge stretching my womb" Jennifer told Peter holding him tight but not to tight.

"Oh god more is coming out" Peter warned Jennifer

Jennifer then gets on her knees and gets a face full of semen on her face and mouth while Peter Starts to cover her entire body in many coatings of semen.

When Peter noticed his boner finally going down.

"Finally it's gone" looking at his dick.

"This is the best day of my life" Jennifer told Peter covered in cum from head to toe.

She then starts to grab handfuls of cum and starts to swallow as much as she can, it was too much and she loved every minute of it but he made a big mess with his cum.

"Peter how are we going to clean this all up" Getting up soaked in cum.

"Well this is mainly your fault Jennifer" Peter told Jennifer.

"Well duh i wanted to have a fun time with you and I did" Jennifer told Peter not angry about being covered in so much cum.She then walks to the shower naked and covered in cum covering all her private parts.

"Why don't you join me in the shower Peter" Jennifer said while grabbing his hand.

"Ok fine" Peter said while Jennifer turned on the shower and getting in.

"Well that was fun" Jennifer told Peter while rinsing the cum of her hair and entire body.

"Yah that was fun" Peter said to Jennifer in relieved.

"Why do you think ill be mad Peter" Jennifer asked

"Did you see what i just did to you any girl would be mad at me for doing that"

"Well i'm not that type of girl Peter" she said while grabbing the shampoo and cleaning her hair.

"Can you pass me the soap" Jennifer asked

"Sure" Peter turning around to reach for the soap and Jennifer then slaps his ass.

"Oh that hurt Jennifer" Peter told Jennifer in slight pain

"You have such a firm ass Peter" Jennifer said while getting the soap from Peter.

"Well i'm a very fit person" Peter said

"Well why don't you grab mine" telling Peter

When Peter squeezed her ass , but she slipped fell but Peter grabbed her by the tits and saved her from falling.

"You know that wouldn't hurt me right" she explained to peter while moaning from peter squeezing her tits

"I know I just don't want you to break the bathtub" Peter said picking her up and regaining her balance.

"Why don't you come to my place someday" Jennifer told Peter after giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Wow you smell like roses Jennifer" Peter said

"Well we're almost done here" Jennifer told peter while they both finish washing their body.

"Oh man there's only one towel" Peter said to Jennifer.

"Well let's share it i'll go first" Jennifer said while grabbing the towel to dry herself off.

She then passes the towel to Peter to dry himself off.

"Well you don't have any clothes right"

"No I don't" she explained

"Well since it night" pointing outside "why don't we sleep naked together" he said to Jennifer.

She then helps Peter move all the dirty blankets to the laundry and grab new ones.

When they change the blankets Jennifer gets on first and tells Peter "Come on Peter" tapping on the bed, when Peter joins her she starts to cuddle him and kisses him goodnight.

Next morning.

Peter wakes up from a long night with Jennifer/She Hulk.

When he notices she's already gotten up, hearing cooking in the kitchen.

When he goes to check what it is, he notices Aunt May and Jennifer cooking breakfast for peter and themselves.

"Good morning Peter" Aunt May said

"Good morning Aunt May" Peter said to her

But then notices Jennifer in She Hulk form wearing clothes.

"Oh hey Peter" Jennifer asked

"Where did you get those clothes at" Peter asked

"Oh your Aunt made them for me"

He noticed that the clothes were cut from the bottom to the top and attached by a stretchable material.

"When she told me she had nothing to wear, I made her modified clothes that will fit her" Aunt May explained.

"Well i gotta surprise for you Jennifer" taking out a box and handing it to her

"Oh my suit" she said while opening the box and hugging Peter.

"Thank you Peter" hugging him very happily.


	5. Peter and Felicia

Spiderman is swinging around the city when he hears an alarm goes off nearby, when he rushes over to help" he noticed a clean getaway.

"It couldn't have been the sinister six" Peter thinks for a moment when he notices a black figure running on the roof away from the crime scene.

"Oh what do we have here" catching up to Black Cat

"Oh hey Spider" Black Cat said while still running.

"Well why don't you stop and we can cut a deal Felicia" Peter said

"Well if it isn't the wall crawler Peter Parker" Felicia said before stopping.

"Why don't you return the stolen jewelry Felicia and ill let you go" Peter said to her

"You know I can't do that Peter" Felicia said to Peter

Peter then notices her cleavage and how her suit was skin tight like Jennifer was.

"Oh look what do we have here" noticing Peters bulge growing under his suit

"Oh come on not know" Peter thought in his head while Felicia got close to grab his crotch.

"What do we have here" Felicia said while grabbing his bulge.

"It's nothing" Peter said

"If it's nothing then why is it getting bigger" Felicia explained while getting on her knees.

She then starts to rub his bulge with her fingers, she starts to go inside Peters suit and feel his bulge get bigger and bigger, when she and Peter notice the bulge tear through the Peters suit.

"Oh my look how big this thing is" while his cock slaps her in the face.

"Oh my" she said covering her mouth in surprise

Peter then pushes Felicia away trying to cover his massive boner.

"Look I don't anything to escalate" Peter told Felicia

"But i want it to escalate" Felicia told Peter getting closer to his cock and grabbing it.

She then gets back on her feet still holding on to his cock and takes of Peters mask off and kisses him on the lips leaving red lipsticks on Peters mouth.

"Peter we should escalate this further" Felicia said in a horny voice.

She then gets back on her knees on starts to suck on his big cock, She notices that his cock is still getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh my Peter how big is your cock" Felicia said in amazement.

"Look that doesn't matter right now i need you to return the jewelry you stole" Peter asked

"Well if you tell me how big irs going to get ill maybe return it" Felicia said to Peter.

"Ok Fine it goes up to 15 inches" Peter answered

"15 inches" Felicia shrieked in surprise

"Look ok i told you now ……" Peter paused when Felicia started sucking on his cock like no other person has, her soft tongue and mouth made him almost cum.

"I cant cum in her" thinking about what happened with she hulk in his room.

She then takes off her gloves and starts to grab Peters ass and trying to force his cock deeper inside her throat.

"Oh my its so big I can't fit in my mouth" Felicia said in frustration.

"Well she hulk managed to shove this entire cock inside her mouth with ease" Peter said to Felicia

"Well i'm still human Peter" she said

She then begins to look around for a good place to lay her back on "Bingo" she told Peter laying her back on a flat air vent.

"Know come here" she told Peter

"Ok" Peter answered in confusion.

She then grabs Peters cock and she moves Peter forward and shoves his entire cock inside her.

She then taps on Peter to take out his big cock from her mouth.

"Oh i see you can't take any more of it can you" Peter said while sliding his cock out of her mouth.

When Peter pulls his cock out she starts to cough choking on his cock.

"Oh my god Peter you have a monster cock" Felicia said catching her breath.

"I love it Peter" Felicia said

"Lets escalate things even more" Felicia told Peter unzipping her suit, revealing her round breast with skin tone tits.

She then begins to give Peter a boob job bouncing her tirs up and down very fast while kissing his tip.

"Slow down Felicia" Peter said to Felicia bit she kept on going faster and faster.

"You look like you're about to cum Peter" Felicia said

"Because i am" Peter said

"Oh god Felicia im cumming" when a stream of semen hits her face and open mouth.

"Uhm tasty" Felicia said licking the cum off her face.

"Is that all Peter" she said when noticing he was still hard.

"Oh you still want to go" Felicia said taking off her entire suit throwing it to the side.

"Oh come on Felicia haven't you had enough already" Peter said tired.

When Felicia takes of his top.

"I love a man that's always in shape like you Peter" Felicia said while feeling his abs and strong body.

While Peter was on the ground Felicia hot on top of him and started to suck on his cock, and face planting her pussy on his face.

"Lick me there Peter" Felicia said in a horny voice.

Peter then shoves his tongue inside her pussy licking and stretching it.

"Oh Peter keep going" Felicia told Peter.

When Peter hits her g spot which made her cum on his face.

"Oh peter you know how pleasure me on this high roof" Felicia said.

"Look I don't want this to go any further" Peter told Felicia while trying to get away.

She then grabs Peter by the head and makes him suck on her tits and sits on his lap grinding her pussy on it.

"Oh Peter you cock is amazing" Felicia told Peter

She then gets up and shoves his big fat cock inside her.

"Oh god Peter it's stretching my womb" Fleicai told Peter

When Peter noticed a bulge forming on her stomach.

"Oh god is that a deep i went in" Peter said while trying to pull out

"Oh no you don't" Felicia said while keeping him there.

She then kisses him and starts to bite his lips.

She also starts to move her hips with his big cock inside her messing up her insides.

"Oh Peter you're messing up my insides" she said while in moaning.

She then starts to bounce on his cock only taking out an inch with every bounce.

"Oh god you keep hitting my womb" She said almost losing her strength.

"Im going to cum Felicia" Peter told Felicia

"Yes cum inside me and don't pull out" Felicia told Peter while kissing him.

When Peter cums inside Felicia and making a bog bulge in her stomach

"Oh god Peter you're stretching my womb" still riding his cock.

When Peter realized the time and tried taking Felicia off him, but she wanted to stay on her until every last drop is inside her

"Oh your not getting away this time" Felicia said holding him tight.

She then finally feels the last of his cum inside her and gets off him slowly.

Oh my Peter you came so much inside me laying down next to him out of breath.

Felicia then notices a huge amounts of cum dripping from her pussy.

She then grabs a handful and swallows it.

"Peter your cum taste so good" saying it while more cum is still pouring out of her.

"Oh well i gotta go" Peter told Felicia.

"No don't go" Felicia told Peter grabbing his arm.

"Ok fine" Peter then joins her laying there on the roof looking at the night sky.

While there still naked on the roof.

"What a beautiful night" Felicia said while cuddling him.

"We should do this more often but more risky" Felicia said to Peter.

While they both fall asleep naked on the roof.

Next morning

Peter wakes up naked next to Felicia hardy naked.

"I wonder why she hasn't ran off yet" Peter said while brushing her hair

Which her also wakes up.

"Oh peter that was the most fun I had in years" hugging him and kissing him.

"Well this a a goodbye" Felicia said getting her suit but not putting on.

"Wait your not going to put on your suit" Peter asked

"Nope" Felicia said while finally swinging away butt naked.

"Well time to suit up" Peter said reaching out for his suit but it wasn't there.

"Oh come on" Peter saie exaggerated.

When he makes himself a pair of underwear with his webbing.

"Good thing she left my mask"

While Peter tries to head home without getting caught, when he notices a bank robbery in action.

A few hours later.

"Well that's embarrassing" he said while seeing the news of him fighting naked and his webbed underwear fell on him. When he went to sleep tired and drowsy.


	6. Peter and Sable

"On behalf of the people of Symkaria, please accept this reward" Silver Sable told Peter kissing on the lips and giving a piece of paper with her other hand.

A few minutes later.

"Hm, what did she handed me" Peter asked himself, while opening it.

"Meet me here at this location at 9pm, and dress up nicely" Peter read.

"Well that sounds odd" Peter sighed

"Must be a party she invited me too" Peter said.

A few hours later.

Peter dressed up in his finest suit still wearing his mask in front of a mansion.

"Man I spent most of my money on this" Peter said while looking back and noticing someone walking up to him in a silver dress.

"Didn't think you'd show up Peter" Silver Sable said.

"Wait how do you" Peter said while taking of his mask

"Well since we are an organization that helps people we know, well i know" She said to Peter.

"Only you" Peter said.

"Yes i haven't told everyone else" Silver sable said to Peter while grabbing his shoulder and getting right next to him.

"Oh and you can call me sable" Sable told Peter

"Well let's go in" Sable told Peter while pointing showing him the way.

"Ah Sable glad you could show up" a man said pointing a glass at Sable.

"Who is your date" he asked.

"Well he is a friend" Sable said holding Peter tight to her.

"Well why don't you introduce yourself" the man asked.

"Peter, Peter Parker" Peter said holding hes hand out for a handshake.

"Well it's good meeting you Peter" He said giving Peter a hand shake.

"A drink sir" a butler said holding a tray near Peter.

"Thank you" Peter sid while grabbing two wine glasses and handing on to Sable.

"Well why don't we go dancing and i'll explain the details" Sable said to Peter grabbing his arm and leading him to the dance floor.

When they start to dance Sable gets close to Peters ear.

"Look when you stopped that bomb i knew you can help me with this" Sable to Peter.

"So what's the problem Sable" Peter asked sable.

"The same terrorists are planting a bomb here with all these people" Sable told Peter

"Well what do we do" Peter said to Sable

"First we must blend in" Sable said to Peter

"What about the people" Peter said

"We don't want to cause a massive panic" Sable said

"Ok but why me" Peter said

"Well i had a million lives on my hand and when you stopped me you and deactivated the nuke you saved those lives" Sable said to Peter.

"Well I did save a million lives" Peter told sable

"I wouldt be able to live with myself if that many people had perished that day" Sable said to Peter

"Me neither" Peter said increasing the dancing speed.

"Wait what are you…" Sable stopped while Peter twirls her around and brings her back and spins her around while many people are stepping back in enjoyment.

"Well let's enjoy the party while we can" Peter aid launching Sable in the air and grabs her when she falls back down and holding her in the air while spinning, putting her back down and her holds her by her back and facing her face to face.

Many people clapping in the crowd

"What a show" one said in the crowd.

Peter holding her tightly to him.

"We were would've been killed if I didn't do that" Peter explained

"What do you mean" Sable asked

"My spider sense went off and I started to put on a show" he explained to Sable

"Thank you, thank you" Peter said while bowing and waving to the crowd with Sable.

"I noticed them walk through that door" Peter aid pointing at the door.

"Well then we got to do this slow but quick" Sable whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well why don't we continue with the party" Peter said holding a glass of wine into the air while sneaking into the door.

"Did they just walk into the" one man said while another man hushed him.

"We don't anybody to bother them," another man said.

"Yeah your right" the First man said while getting back to the party

"Kiss me Peter" Sable said noticing two people in tuxedos walking near forcing Peter to kiss her.

"Well that was surprising" Peter said to Sable.

"Well anything" Sable asked

"Oh yah no nothing they were just normal butlers" Peter explained.

"We still got to be on high alert" Sable said to Peter.

"Lets hide in one of these rooms" Sable said seeing two more men walk by when Peter forced her inside.

"They were armed" Peter told sable holding her to the wall.

When they hear the armed men try to barge on the door.

"Hand me that Peter" Sable said pointing at the water bottle.

Peter then grabs the water bottle and hands it to Sable.

"Why do you need that" peter said.

"You'll see" Sable said while she grabbing two towels form the bed and taking off her dress and lingerie, handing peter the rest of the water.

Then pours it on his hair while Sable covers her body and hair with the towel. While Peter unlocks the door while hiding behind in when the terrorist barged in.

"AAAIIIEEE" Sable screamed when the two armed men quickly got out.

"Told you it wasn't her" terrorist 1 told terrorist 2.

"Well my bad for thinking that was Sable" terrorist 2 said embarrassed.

Peter and Sable heard them walking away.

"Phew, that was a close one," Peter said to Sable wiping his head.

"Yah that was close" Sable said.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked

"What"

"Stripping naked like that" Peter asked

"Well we had to be quick" Sable said flashing Peter her naked body.

"Oh come On really" Peter said embarrassed

"We still got to get to the bomb" Sable told Peter looking out the door.

While walking down the hall.

They notice a butler waking down.

"If you two are looking for the shower it's down the hall to your right" the butler said.

"Thank you very much" Sabel said.

"So what's the plan Sable"

"I'll go by the front and distract them and you go by the back and take out anyone you see" Sable said to Peter

"How to do i go through the back" Peter asked

"There's a door in the girls shower that will lead you to the back" Sable told Peter.

"Ok fine" Peter said

"Oh and" Sable said kissing him " For good luck"

Peter then tries to sneak into the girls shower when he notices 5 girls already on the shower.

"Oh come on" Peter thought.

Trying to walk across without getting caught but gets caught by one of the girls who doesn't get scared butt naked in front of him.

"Well if it isn't the man who put on a show in ballroom" the girl asked.

"Yes that was me know can i get through please" Peter said moving out of the way for her to pass.

"Ladies first" Peter whispered to her.

"Why thank you" she said walking past and getting in the shower.

When Peter rushes into the back when notices Sable on the other end with four guards guarding the bomb

1 2 3 sable did with her fingers.

"Hello boys" Sable told the armed terrorist.

"Who are" one terrorist asked.

Sabel then gets closer and dropped her towel in front of them.

"I'm your surprise" Sable said grabbing his crotch.

When Peter took down the two guards by surprise, and sable then knocked out the other two when they turned around.

"We have to be quick" Sable said when a man with a robotic arm came it.

"Who are you?" the man asked attacking them.

When Peter disarmed the bomb he quickly helped Sable knock out the big man.

"Well that was close" Sable said who had gotten dirty because she was naked.

"My hair" Sable said

"Well we gotta move quick more guards may come" Peter said when men barge in.

When the barge into the ladies shower.

Peter then starts to strip naked to get in the shower still occupied by the girls.

"Hey girls mind if i bring someone to tag along" Sable said to the group.

When she forced Peter in there.

"Oh my what for we have here" one lady said.

"He was the one dancing with Sable in the ballroom" another girl said.

"Well why don't we introduce ourselves," another said.

"Well my name is Sadie"

"Mine is Ashley"

"Mine is Mileena"

"Mine is Gracie"

" And mine is Scarlett"

"Well why don't we enjoy ourselves in the shower" Sable said.

Peter was very nervous being around many naked women.

"Don't be a wuss Peter" Sable said washing her hair.

"Well what do we have here" Scarlett said looking at his crotch.

When the rest turned around and noticed Peters cock they were amazed by the size.

"Oh my i've never seen one so big" Sadie said.

While the others get closer to Peter.

When Sable tries to stop them.

"Oh come on dont you also want a taste of it Sable" Gracie said.

When Scarlett turns Peter over with all the girls grabbing his cock at the same time.

"Wow everyone can grab his cock at the same time" Mileena said.

When Sable noticed how big his cock was, she really wanted it.

"How about we let Sable go first" Scarlett said.

When Sable crouched to Peters crotch she started to suck on it.

"Peter you have an amazing cock" Sable said taking it out of her mouth.

"He does" Scarlett said.

"Im cumming" Peter said to Sable shooting a stream of cum inside her mouth.

"Oh Peter" Sable said with her mouth full of semen.

"Oh don't let any go to waste Sable"Scarlett said kissing her and the rest kissing her to get some cum from her mouth.

When Scarlett decided to hop on his cock.

"Oh god your cock is so big" Scarlett said.

She then starts to move her hips.

When Sable pushes her off him getting jealous.

"Ok jeez" Scarlett said

When sable jumps on Peters cock.

"Oh god peter it hitting my womb" Sable said.

When she lowers her head to kiss Peter Scarlett grabs her ass and starts to shover her tongue inside it.

When Mileena grabs Sables tits groping them, while Ashley licks Scarletts pussy and Gracie gets on Peters face when Sable stopped kissing Peter.

While Sadie crawls to Gracie kissing her and rubbing her clut on Peters face.

"I'm about to cum" Peter said to the girls

"Do it, cum inside me Peter" Sable said.

When Peter shoots a stream of cum inside her pussy.

When she gets off him dripping cum the rest of the girls start to lick it of her and swallowing it.

When they all just finally calm down after what happened.

"Well that was fun Peter" Scarlett said.

Peter out of breath on the shower floor.

Sable said nothing cuddling him while the others cuddle him too.

Peter thinking to himself " how did I get into this mess".

When the all regain their strength Peter gets kissed by all of them.

"Why don't we do this again sometime" Scarlett said licking her finger.

"No" Sable said.

"Sure" Sadie said.

"Why not" Mileena said.

"Would love to" Gracie said

"I would love that too" Ashley said rubbing her clit.

"Well looks like we're done here" Scarlett said finishing washing her body.

When they all put on their clothes the girls except for Sable flash Peter their tits one last time.

When they enter the ballroom they notice the terrorist get taken away by security.

"Well looks like a job well done" Peter said to sable.

"Yes that was a job well done" Sable said to Peter kissing him on the cheek.

Peter blushing "what was that for" Peter said rubbing his cheek.

"For the good time" Sable said.

A few hours later.

"Well the party is over" Sable said

"Well i gotta get home" Peter said.

When a limo picks up peter and Sable.

A few minutes later.

"Well here we are" Sable said.

"Thanks for the ride" Peter said.

"Oh and here" Sable said handing Peter a gift basket.

"Its from Scarlett for the good time" Sable said.

"Well goodbye Sable" Peter said

"Goodbye" Sable said giving him a kiss on the lips.

When Peter gets out Sable decides to flash her tits to Peter.

"One last time" Sable said.

Peter then walks inside.

"How was the party" Aunt may said.

"It was fun" Peter said putting the basket on the table.

Heading to his room very tired.

"Well what a day" Peter thought.


	7. Peter Sable and Felicia

Peter Felicia and Silver Sable

After a gruesome battle with the Kingpin, a badly badly damaged Spiderman manages to escape with a badly injured Sable and Felicia on his shoulders.

"Well i should try and take them home" Peter thought to himself.

"I should try Felicia's home first" Peter thought.

But when he got to her home he noticed kingpins goons inside looking for her.

"Well this a bad sign" Peter said.

"I'll try Sables place" Peter thought.

But when ge got to Sables place the kingpins goons were also there.

"Man this is bad" Peter ssod to himself.

"Wait Kingpin doesn't know who I am" Peter said to himself rubbing his chin.

When Peter notices the goons noticed him with Sable and Felicia.

But Spiderman managed to slip away before anything can start.

Peter then starts to swing to his home with them on his shoulders almost falling a couple of times.

"Hope aunt may doesn't mind a little company for a couple of days" Peter thought to himself.

When Peter got home he knocked on the door.

"Who is it" Aunt May asked.

"Its me Peter"

"Oh Peter what happened" gasping noticing him carrying Sable and Felicia on his back.

"Right now i need you to help me hide them for a bit" Peter said walking into his home.

"Ok they will be in the spare bedroom" Aunt May said to Peter.

Peter then walks to the spare room and puts Sable and Felicia gently down on they backs.

"Aunt May can you help me patch them up" Peter asked.

"Sure Peter" grabbing the alcohol and pain medication from the shelf.

When Peter strips Sable and Felicia naked slowly noticing a lot of bruising and cuts but nothing serious.

When Aunt May walks in helping Peter patch them up.

Next morning.

"Uggh, what happened" Felicia said walking butt naked on the bed next to Sable noticing a pair of clothes for her and Sable.

While getting ready she hears cooking in the kitchen.

She thinks she got picked up on the streets by a stranger but notices Peter sitting on one of the chairs and calms down.

"Good morning" Peter said noticing the door slightly open.

When Felicia opens the door getting a pain in her stomach and grabbing.

When Peter notices it he helps her get to the kitchen.

"Good morning" Aunt may said to Felicia handing her a bowl of cereal.

"Are you serious" Felicia said in pain

"Here take on of these"Peter said handing her a pill for the pain.

"Its for the pain" assuring her it's actually him.

"Well are you going to eat or not" Peter asked Felicia

"Fine" Felicia said grabbing the spoon and to eat some cereal.

"Wow this so good" Felicia said t Peter.

"Well yeah its a recipe my aunt only knows to mix with cereal" Peter explained

When Sable wakes up surprised naked but patched up.

"Where am i" she said to herself feeling her head from the injury noticing clothes next to her.

"Ah looks like someone just woke up" Peter said

When Sable was getting ready noticing the door already open and peeks outside noticing Felicia and Peter eating breakfast.

"Sable" Peter called out waving his hand.

When she almost collapsed from her injuries, but Peter was quick enough to grab her before she fell.

Helping get in a chair.

"Well why don't you try and eat" Peter said handing her a bowl of cereal with medicine.

"Take it will make you feel a little better," Peter said.

When she takes the pill she feel a bit rejuvenated by it.

"Well let's eat" Peter said

When Sable just didn't care what she was eating she ate the cereal noticing how good it was.

"Wow this is so good" Sable said the Peter

"Glad you liked it my aunt made it" Peter said.

"Well glad you liked the food" Aunt May said grabbing their empty plates.

"So who do this clothes belong to" Felicia asked

"Well there old clothes from aunt May's young days" Peter answered.

"Well they look great on you both"Aunt May said complementing them both.

"Right now you two need rest" Peter said

"But we need to get back out there" Sable said before pain starts to return all over her body almost collapsing.

"Look you two need to lay low for a bit" Peter said.

"Why is that"

"After what happened yesterday kingpin wants you both dead" Peter told them.

"But why here" Sable asked.

"Because he doesn't know who spiderman is" Peter explained.

While Sable sits back down noticing he's right.

"Well I'll be heading home" Felicia said when Peter grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Look they know where you both live and i don't want so neither of you to get hurt," Peter said.

"Fine" Felicia said sitting back down.

"Well get some rest i gotta help Aunt May with chores"

A couple of minutes later.

"Well looks like we're done here" Peter said doing all the heavy work while Aunt May fisnishes sweeping the floor.

A few hours later Peter returns from patrol from being Spiderman.

"Im back" Peter said noticing Sable and Felicia tired on ths couch.

"Aunt May what happened" Peter asked.

"When i was cleaning the insisted on helping"Aunt May said.

"Well looks like their injured bodys couldn't take it"Peter said.

"Oh its not that they worked really hard today" Aunt May said.

"Well im headed to bed" Peter said.

"Well why donr you eat first" Aunt May said holding out a chair for him to sit.

"Sure" Peter said sitting down.

"Here" Aunt may said handing Peter a plate.

"Thank you Aunt May"

When Peter finishes eating he checks on Sable and Felicia.

"Man that was a fight we were never going to win" Peter thought.

When Peter reaches his room he thinks about how he saved them and how their ok and then Peter walks into his room to go to bed and sleep.

A few hours later

"Hugh" Peter sighed walking to someone in his bed.

When he pulls of this cover revealing Felicia deepthroating his 15 inch cock completely naked.

"Oh hey peter" Felicia said rubbing his cock.

"Wait what are you…"Peter said pausing when Felicia squeezed his balls.

"Oh Peter i love you and i can't stay away from you" Felicia said getting closer to Peters face.

"Wait" Peter said noticing someone at the door and webbing it to unlock it and open it.

When Sable fell to the ground.

"Oh just in time" Felicia said getting off Peter and walking to Sable helping her up.

"Why don't you join us Sable" Felicia said.

But Sable was really nervous about it.

"Oh don't tell me you two already had sex with each other" Felicia said taking off Sables clothes reaveling her breast and curvy body with perfect abs.

"It wasn't like…" Sable said pausing when Felicia started to move her fingers closer to her pussy.

"Wait what are…" Sable got cut off when Felicia kissed her and her fingers going deep inside her and with her other hand groped her breast.

"Well why don't i help you loosen up a bit" Felicia said looking at Peter.

Whe Felicia brought her closer to Peters cock and made her suck on it.

"Don't you like that while I rub your pussy" Felicia said to her ear in a sexy way.

When Felicia notices she wasn't going all the way and forces her to go all the way in her throat.

"Oh don't you like that Sable" Felicia said.

When Peter noticed a bulge in her neck but she wasn't choking on it but enjoying it.

"Well why don't we continue" Felicia said removing Peters cock out Sables mouth.

When sable was able to talk again she said "oh Peter you have the biggest cock ive ever seen"

"Wait you didn't…" Peter almost said when sable stopped him and kissed him on the lips.

"Well why don't you two enjoy yourselves" Felicia said getting a dildo out of know were.

"Wait where did you…" Peter sai when sable stopped him.

"Let's enjoy the moment" Sable said getting on his cock.

"Oh Peter your cock in inside my womb" Sable said looking up in pleasure.

When she starts to move her hips back and forward.

When Felicia shoved her dildo into her tight ass making her pussy tighter.

"Oh that turns you on" Felicia said shoving it deeper inside her.

When Peter started to move his hips up and down hitting her womb multiple times.

"Oh god Peter you're going to make me cum" Sable said.

When Felicia got on Peters chest and started to kiss Sable on the neck making her moan.

When Felicia takes out Peters cock from her pussy and starts to grind it with her pussy and scoots sables body and makes her grind her pussy.

Sable and Felicia start to kiss while both moving the hips on Peters cock.

"I'm about to cum" Peter said

"Umm just do it" Felicia said kissing Sable.

When Peter cums all over their body and getting them covered in cum.

When they both collapse next to Peter covered in cum.

"Oh god that was fun" Felicia said kissing Peter on the cheek.

"Yes it was" Sable said.

U"Well why don't we just go to bed know" Peter said holding Felicia and Sable tight in his arms.

A few hours later.

Peter wakes up from his sleep noticing sable and Felicia naked next to him remembering what happened.

When Sable and Felicia wake up.

"Good morning handsome" Felicia said

"Good morning" Sable said rubbing her eyes

"Why don't we hit the showers" Felicia said

"Sure"Sable said

"Well i need a quick shower" Peter said

When all three enter the restroom naked with clothes in their arms.

When all three get into the shower together Felicia starts to rub soap all over hair and body washing every inch. While Sable does the same when Felicia notices Peter's boner.

"Oh my how about a quickie" Felicia said getting on her knees looking at Peters big cock growing in front of her.

When she starts to deep throat his cock enjoying it, when Sable starts to turn Peters head toward her and kisses him on the lips and Peter noticed Felicia using her deep throat technique.

"Im cumming" Peter said when he came in her mouth so much it's started to come out of her nose.

"Oh my Peter" Felicia said getting up and kissing Sable sharing his sweet cum.

A few minutes later.

"Looks like we're done here" Felicia said grabbing the towel and drying herself off handing the towel to Peter .

"Oh shoot" Peter said looking at the time on his watch.

"What is it"Sable asked drying herself off.

"I gotta go" Peter said putting on his clothes on the way out.


	8. Peter and Natasha get sent to the Savage

After the villain Spot stole important information from the shield database to sell to the highest bidder, he decided to rob a bank when Spider-Man noticed him as Peter Parker when he ran out and suited up to fight him.

"They spot you it's bad to steal from others in public" Spider-Man said.

"Oh come on" Spot angrily said.

When suddenly black widow burst through the window shooting at Spot.

"No no not you" Spot said nervously.

"Where is it" Natasha said to Spot.

"No can do" Spot said to Natasha.

When he opened to spots under Spider-Man and Natasha both falling into them.

"Good with both of them gone I can finally escape" Spot said.

When suddenly iron Man and shield spear in front of him.

"Oh come on" Spot said opening a spot under him but Iron Man grabs him at the last second and pulls him out.

"Your not going anywhere" Iron Man said.

Putting cuffs on him.

Meanwhile.

"Hu ugh" when Peter noticed he was freefalling from high in the air when he noticed Natasha with him and grabs her in the nick of time.

"Think Peter think" he thought to himself when a lightbulb went on his head.

When he decided to rap himself and Natasha into a ball of web attaching it to his back to wrap it around them.

When he strapped Natasha to him waiting for impact to the ground.

When boom they hit the ground hard.

"Good thing it hold up" Peter said holding his head after the collision.

When Peter noticed Natasha fainted from the fall taking of his mask.

When Peter noticed it was getting dark.

"Well I'm going to try to build camp, don't fail me now boy scout training" Peter said.

While Peter is setting up camp he used the last of his webbing to make a net and a hammock putting Natasha in it.

Next morning

"Ugh" Natasha said waking up noticing Peter without his shirt on.

"Your awake" Peter said giving Natasha fish to eat.

"Do you remember anything" Peter said asked.

"Yah but what happened after" Natasha asked.

"Well Spot opened two under us and got sent somewhere in the sky" Peter answered.

When Natasha checks her wrist noticing her comms where busted.

"How far did we fall" Natasha asked.

"I'd say about 2,000 Feet" Peter said.

"Well my quick thinking saved us both bit I don't know where he sent us" Peter said.

"Good thing we landed next to a lake with lots of fish" Peter said.

When Natasha noticed the crater they made.

"Well I gotta go clean my self, exploring this area got me real muddy" Peter said.

Pete then walks toward the lake and takes of his suit and boxers to wash them in the lake when he gets all the stains out he gets in and relaxes in the clean water.

A few minutes have passed when Natasha walks to the lake noticing Peter.

"May I join you" Natasha asked.

When Peter was surprised when he saw Natasha and covered himself immediately.

When Natasha starts to unzip her suit revealing her breast in front of Peter and removing her suit revealing her perfect body and getting in with Peter.

"Ah that feels nice" Natasha said noticing Peter still covering himself.

"Just relax Peter" Natasha said.

When she notices his cock getting bigger and bigger until she can see the tip stick out of the water.

When Natasha then sits on Peter's lap and gives him a thigh job with her smooth soft skin and turns her head and kisses Peter in the lips for a very long time.

"Oh Peter I love you" Natasha said kissing him again.

When she starts to grind her pussy on his cock, and suddenly shoves Peters cock inside her.

"Wait we…" Peter almost said when Natasha cut him off.

"We've gone this far" Natasha said to Peter.

Then Natasha turns around facing Peter eye to eye and hugs him from the neck and starts to bounce on his cock while kissing him over and over.

"I'm about to cum Natasha" Peter said

When Natasha stops and Peter doesn't climax inside her and she gets off him and gets on her knees and starts to stroke his cock and put in between her breast and strokes his cock with her boobs.

"How are you enjoying my breast Peter" Natasha asked kissing the tip of his cock.

"Your breasts feel very soft" Peter said noticing he's about to cum again.

"I'm about to cum Natasha" Peter said.

"Don't worry let it all out" Natasha said in a seductive voice.

When suddenly a stream of cum hit Natasha in the face covering it with cum, and slides her fingers across her face and taste some his cum.

"Uhmm" Natasha said when Peter nervously gets out of the water in a rush.

"Well that was fun" Natasha said to herself.

"Like the time in the avengers shower" she said to herself.

"Well time to wash up" Natasha said.

A few minutes later.

"Oh thank God that's over" Peter said fixing his suit and putting it back on.

When he notices Natasha put on her suit halfway and zipping her top and leaving her breast out in the open and walk towards to Peter.

Peter nervously covering his eyesight " What are you doing" he asked.

"Letting my body get fresh air for a bit" Natasha said grabbing Peter's hand making him grope her.

"How do they feel" Natasha asked one last time

"Soft and smoother" Peter said when Natasha let go of his hand.

When finally she zips up her suit covering her breast.

"Well we got to find communication fast" Natasha said.


End file.
